


Keep me

by fardareismai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/pseuds/fardareismai
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Tentoo x Rose, things you said with no space between us





	Keep me

Everything was said in the moment she pulled him to her- her lips to his, her body pressed against him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer, the language of her warmth against his warmth, her heart beating in the space where his had once been, was all that he needed.

It was a choice she had made, was what she told him, burying her fingers in his hair.

“I choose you,” she said.

And when the choice became real- when the sound of their home leaving came to them and they broke apart- cold air rushing in where there had moments before only been heat- he knew it wasn’t regret.

She was seeing her decision clear, but he knew she had made the choice, and he knew that Rose Tyler would keep him.


End file.
